Désirs retenus
by MitsukiDevil
Summary: Réécriture ! Lorsque Dranbalt et Lahar sont envoyés à Crocus par Gran Doma et que les deux chevaliers runiques doivent retenir leurs pulsions, ça donne ça ! Yaoï time ! ;) Homophobes, si vous voulez bien vous donnez la peine de passer votre chemin, merci !
**Hey ^^ ! Me revoici ! J'ai décidé de remettre en ligne les yaoï mettant en scène nos deux chevaliers Runiques préférés !**

 **Voilà, je vous laisse ré-découvrir (ou découvrir) cet OS citronné à souhait ^o^ !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **~ Désirs Retenus ~**

* * *

 **/!\ (HxH) Homophobes passez votre chemin ! /!\**

 **Vous êtes prévenu(e)s, ne venez en aucun cas vous plaindre !**

* * *

 _ **Era, Siège du Conseil**_

C'était une journée comme les autres qui commençait au sein du Conseil de la magie, les conseillers assistaient à leurs réunions, les gardes-grenouilles vaguaient à leurs occupations tout comme les chevaliers des Runes. Parmi eux, deux jeunes hommes étaient en plein entraînement dans la « salle de sport » du Conseil. Ils se battaient doucement au corps à corps tout en essayant de parer les attaques de l'autre. Ils étaient tout les deux torse-nu, couverts de sueur par les efforts qu'ils effectuaient. Cela faisait au moins une bonne heure qu'ils avaient commencer à s'entraîner et les deux amis n'avaient pas envie d'arrêter tellement ils appréciaient ces moments où ils se retrouvaient seuls. Dranbalt et Lahar étaient inséparables. Ils aimaient se retrouver à l'entraînement, surtout si ils étaient que tout les deux. Jamais ils n'oseraient se l'avouer mais ils s'aimaient l'un comme l'autre. Pourtant ils essayaient de se le dire mais à chaque fois qu'ils voulaient déclarer leurs flammes, quelqu'un les en empêchait. Cela commençait à désoler les deux amis mais ils ne s'avouaient pas vécu et soutenaient toujours leurs sentiments. Ils continuaient toujours leur combat amical et se fut lorsque Dranbalt attaqua Lahar que le round s'acheva. Le capitaine était maintenant allongé de tout son long sur le sol avec son meilleur ami à califourchon sur lui et qui le regardait, enfin, qui le dévorait du regard plutôt. Ses yeux gris étaient les plus beaux qui devaient exister dans ce monde, ses cicatrices le rendaient unique bien qu'il en ignorait leurs origines et son corps de rêve si bien musclé était tout simplement à en bavé. Lahar l'aimait par dessus tout et il voulait le lui dire mais allait-il l'accepter ? Il l'ignorait. Il ignorait aussi que Dranbalt ressentait exactement les mêmes choses que lui. Ce dernier l'immobilisait toujours en le tenant fermement par les bras, pas que ça lui déplaise bien au contraire, il ne voulait pas qu'il le lâche. Il le regardait dans les yeux et s'aperçut que leurs visages se rapprochaient doucement. Les deux jeunes hommes voulaient à tout prix se faire part de leur sentiments, ils se rapprochèrent encore plus et purent sentir le souffles de l'autre sur leur peau. Et c'est au moment où ils allaient joindre pour la toute première fois leurs lèvres qu'ils furent interrompus par un garde grenouille qui, heureusement les voyait de dos.

 **« Veuillez m'excuser, Seigneur Lahar et Seigneur Dranbalt mais Gran Doma désire vous voir dans son bureau, c'est assez urgent ! »** S'exclama l'amphibien.

Les deux amis se stoppèrent dans leurs mouvements et se regardèrent avec désolation, jamais ils allaient pouvoir être tranquille. Dranbalt délaissa avec regret le corps de Lahar et se releva avant d'aider ce dernier à se remettre sur ses jambes. Ils regagnèrent tout les deux, les vestiaires et s'y changèrent dans le calme. A vrai dire, aucun des deux n'avaient envie de prendre la parole, surtout avec ce qui venait de se passer il y a quelques secondes. Ils n'osaient même plus se regarder tellement ils étaient gênés (dans le bon sens) par la présence de l'autre. Mais ils se jetaient de petits regards furtifs dès que l'un avec le dos tourné. Maintenant changés, les deux chevaliers des Runes quittèrent la salle de sport et prirent la direction du bureau de Gran Doma, le président du Conseil. Pendant le trajet, ils restèrent silencieux, appréciant juste la présence de l'un et de l'autre. Ils arrivèrent au bout de quelques minutes et virent que la porte était ouverte. Étonnés, Dranbalt et Lahar échangèrent un regard avant de se mettre dans l'entrée de la porte. Ils virent le président en pleine paperasse et hésitèrent à le déranger. Ils voulurent repasser plus tard mais la voix du vieil homme se fit entendre.

 **« Je peux savoir où vous comptiez aller tout les deux ? »** Demanda le président.

 **« Euh…, vu que vous étiez en plein travail, nous n'avons pas voulu vous… »** commença Dranbalt.

 **« Non, vous me dérangez pas, entrez »** le coupa Gran Doma.

Les deux amis entrèrent et se postèrent devant le bureau avant que leur supérieur ne reprenne la parole.

 **« Puis-je vous demander un service, à tout les deux ? »** Demanda le président.

 **« Oui, de quoi s'agit-il, monsieur ? »** Demanda Lahar.

 **« Pourriez-vous aller à Crocus ? »** Demanda le vieil homme.

 **« Euh… oui, pourquoi donc ? »** Demanda à son tour Dranbalt.

 **« J'ai besoin que vous alliez chercher un dossier important à la mairie de la capitale, puis-je compter sur vous et votre discrétion ? »** Demanda Gran Doma.

 **« Oui, bien sûr, nous ne vous décevrons pas,** **monsieur »** répondit le jeune homme aux cicatrices.

 **« Bien, je vous remercie, vous pouvez disposer »** répliqua le président.

Les deux chevaliers Runiques acquiescèrent et quittèrent le bureau de leur supérieur avant de prendre la direction de leur logement de fonction pour préparer quelques affaires. Dans chacun de leur esprit, la joie était de la partie. Ils partaient rien que tout les deux, ils allaient peut être enfin pouvoir s'avouer leurs sentiments. Ils avaient vraiment hâte d'être seuls en tête à tête. Ils finirent de préparer leurs affaires et se retrouvèrent devant leurs portes avant de prendre la direction de la sortie du bâtiment. Pour aller à Crocus le plus rapidement possible, il fallait utiliser la magie de téléportation de Dranbalt. Les deux jeunes hommes se rapprochèrent donc et Lahar laissa son compagnon poser sa main sur son épaule avant de les téléporter pour la capitale.

 **~ DxL ~**

 _ **Crocus, Capitale de Fiore**_

Les deux chevaliers Runiques étaient arrivés en un éclair à leur destination qui était Crocus, la ville fleurie. Il ne restait plus qu'à chercher l'emplacement de la mairie. Mais ne sachant pas trop où elle se trouvait, Dranbalt et Lahar durent demander à des passants la direction à prendre. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils réussirent à comprendre où se trouvait la mairie et prirent aussitôt le chemin pour s'y rendre. Pendant le trajet, les deux amis restèrent silencieux mais Dranbalt ne put s'empêcher de briser le silence qui, à force, devenait gênant.

 **« C'était idiot c'qu'on a fait tout à l'heure… »**

 **« Oui, plutôt… C'était vraiment accidentel… »** mentit Lahar.

 **« Oui, ça ne se reproduira plus… »**

 **« Je l'espère aussi… »**

Les deux chevaliers échangèrent un regard mais le détournèrent aussitôt en rosissant. Ils repensèrent à ce qu'ils avaient fait il y a peu et ils ne purent s'empêcher de penser à ce qui aurait pu se passer si ils n'avaient pas été interrompu. Ils rougirent encore plus quand ils pensèrent aux choses plus qu'érotiques qu'ils auraient pu faire et ils commencèrent à se sentir à l'étroit dans leurs pantalons tellement l'excitation était à son comble. Mais ils devaient se retenir au moins jusqu'à ce soir, ils devaient rester concentrés jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient ce fichu dossier. En parlant de dossier, ils virent au loin le bâtiment qu'ils cherchaient et pressèrent le pas pour vite en finir. Ils arrivèrent devant l'édifice de taille modeste et y entrèrent. En entrant, les deux amis purent constater que l'atmosphère était calme et qu'une femme travaillait derrière le comptoir de l'accueil ; ils vinrent au comptoir et à peine eurent-ils le temps de demander ce qu'ils voulaient que la secrétaire les devança en leur tendant un dossier.

 **« Voici le dossier que le président du Conseil m'a demandé de vous faire passer, maintenant je vais vous demander de partir, s'il-vous-plaît »** déclara la jeune femme.

Dranbalt et Lahar ne bronchèrent pas et partirent du bâtiment en prenant le dossier. Voilà, ils avaient ce fameux dossier mais qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient faire maintenant pour occuper toute la journée ? Ils pensèrent tout les deux à la même chose mais ils étaient un peu trop tôt pour ça, malheureusement. Ils réfléchirent donc un autre passe-temps mais ils ne trouvèrent rien pour l'instant, à part se promener dans la capitale. Mais vu que midi se approchait, les deux amis décidèrent de s'arrêter manger quelque part avant de se remettre à marcher, à travers les rues fleuries de Crocus. Ils mangèrent dans un petit restaurant à l'ambiance sympathique, rien que tout les deux en tête à tête. La nourriture était vraiment délicieuse et lorsqu'ils eurent finit, Lahar constata que son ami avait un petit reste de nourriture à l'encolure de sa bouche ; il prit sa serviette et se rapprocha comme il pouvait de Dranbalt avant de lui essuyer délicatement le contour de ses lèvres. Il le vit rougir devant son geste et le stoppa aussitôt pour arrêter de le gêner.

 **« Dé… désolé… »** déclara le capitaine en rougissant.

 **« Ce… c'est… c'est pas grave… »** répliqua Dranbalt en détournant le regard.

Les deux amis restèrent calme pendant un bon moment avant de partir du restaurant et d'aller marcher dans les rues de Crocus. Mais ils pensèrent qu'ils devraient sans doute dormir dans un hôtel pour une nuit, c'est pour cela qu'ils se mirent donc à chercher un hôtel à prix raisonnable. Ils marchèrent en silence, retenant leurs pulsions, essayèrent de ne pas trop regarder l'autre pour ne pas craquer et ce fut qu'au bout d'une bonne heure qu'ils trouvèrent leur bonheur. Ils entrèrent dans l'édifice et se dirigèrent vers l'accueil où une secrétaire travaillait.

 **« Excusez-nous, auriez-vous deux chambres simples s'il-vous-plaît ? »** Demanda Lahar en se traitant de crétin mentalement.

 **« Hum… Laissez-moi vérifier je vous prie »** répondit la secrétaire.

La jeune femme se retourna et vérifia les clés non prises or… il n'en restait qu'une. Elle l'a prit quand même et la présenta aux chevaliers.

 **« Je suis vraiment navrée mais il ne me reste qu'une chambre et elle est avec lit double… vous la prenez quand même ? »** Demanda l'hôtesse.

Heureusement que la secrétaire avait baissé la tête sinon elle aurait vu les visages cramoisis de Dranbalt et Lahar qui hésitèrent à prendre la chambre ou non. Et contre tout attente, ce fut le jeune homme aux yeux lavandes qui prit cette décision.

 **« Oui, nous la prenons, merci »** répondit Lahar.

La jeune femme acquiesça et leur donna la clé mais au moment où ils voulurent la prendre, leurs mains se touchèrent. Ils s'écartèrent aussitôt, le rouge au joues en se regardant avec stupeur. La secrétaire les regarda un instant avant de donner la clé à Lahar qui la prit par la suite avant de se diriger vers l'escalier suivit de Dranbalt qui gardait le silence depuis tout à l'heure. Ils entrèrent dans leur chambre et firent rapidement le tour du proprio avant de la quitter. Ils descendirent les escaliers et quittèrent leur hôtel sans avoir une idée de ce qu'ils allaient faire pour tuer le temps jusqu'à ce soir. Ils se regardèrent longuement avant de décider de se balader encore dans la capitale, au moins jusqu'à la soirée.

 **~ DxL ~**

 _ **Fin de soirée**_

Il était aux alentours de vingt heure, les deux chevaliers Runiques étaient rentrés à leur hôtel et Dranbalt avait envie de profiter des bains que possédait l'hôtel. Il prit donc la direction des bains, seul, prit un yukata noir au passage avant de plonger dans un des bain, réservé aux hommes. Il se laissa aller, en pensant à Lahar qu'il aimait tellement et avec qui il voulait vivre pour toujours. Il repensa à aujourd'hui qui avait été une journée exceptionnelle. Jamais ils avaient été aussi proches et ça avait vraiment été excitant pour Dranbalt qui n'attendait que ça, tout comme son ami.

D'ailleurs ce dernier avait suivit de loin le jeune homme aux cicatrices et s'apprêtait à le rejoindre dans les bains. Il retira son yukata mauve, le posa à côté de celui de Dranbalt et entra discrètement, ne lâchant pas son ami du regard. Le jeune homme aux cicatrices ayant les yeux fermés, ne vit pas son capitaine s'installer auprès de lui. Il entendit juste une respiration et décida d'ouvrir ses yeux pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Son souffle se coupa lorsqu'il vit Lahar à sa droite. Il ne su quoi faire à part rougir et se retenir de lui sauter dessus, d'autant plus qu'il sentit son intimité se tendre, il était doublement plus gêné que d'habitude. Le capitaine s'en aperçut et se rapprocha encore plus de lui, accentuant alors la gêne de Dranbalt.

 **« …, ça va ? »** Demanda Lahar, toujours en se rapprochant plus.

 **« …, oui…,** répondit simplement Dranbalt en regardant son ami.

 **« Tu es sûr ? »**

Le chef de division ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et fondit sur les lèvres de Lahar qui crut rêver en sentant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il répondit avec grand plaisir à son baiser en y rajoutant plus d'ardeur et en demandant l'accès à sa bouche pour que leurs langues fassent connaissance. Accès donné avec joie. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent et s'entremêlèrent dans une danse sensuelle et passionnée les faisant tout les deux gémir de plaisir. Le baiser se faisait de plus en plus passionné mais faute d'être en manque d'oxygène, les deux jeunes hommes durent le rompre, à leur plus grand regret. Ils écartèrent légèrement leurs têtes et purent voir la flamme de désir qui illuminait les yeux de l'autre. Ils rapprochèrent leurs corps si bien bâtis mais avant qu'ils n'aillent plus loin, Lahar mit sa tête dans le cou de son amant avant de lui murmurer :

 **« Pas ici, dans notre chambre… ça sera mieux… »**

Ni une ni deux, Dranbalt et Lahar quittèrent le bain et reprirent leurs yukata avant de les ré-enfiler. Mais le jeune homme aux cicatrices eut à peine le temps de l'enfiler correctement que le capitaine le colla contre le mur le proche en le prenant par les épaules avant de l'embrasser sauvagement tout en ayant les mains baladeuses. Le chef de division répondit bien évidemment à son baiser et commença également à avoir des gestes déplacés, ce qui fit gémir Lahar qui rougit à ces gestes. Ils cessèrent leurs caresses et baisers et utilisèrent la téléportation de Dranbalt pour arriver directement dans leur chambre.

* * *

 **~ Citronnade ~**

* * *

De nouveau dans leur chambre, les deux chevaliers reprirent là où ils en étaient. Ils se ré-embrassèrent ardemment, se caressaient sensuellement et gémirent de plaisir. Ils tombèrent sur le lit, Dranbalt en dessous, Lahar au-dessus et continuèrent ce qu'ils avaient si bien commencé. Ce manège dura une bonne vingtaine de minute avant que le capitaine passe aux choses un peu plus sérieuses. Il délaissa les lèvres de son cher et tendre et s'attaqua à son cou si appétissant à ses yeux ; il l'embrassa, le mordilla gentiment laissant de petites traces rouges et le lécha sensuellement, tout ça en faisant faiblement gémir Dranbalt. Le capitaine descendit plus bas et commença par retirer le haut du yukata de son amant jusqu'à sa taille, dévoilant son torse si bien musclé. Il entreprit alors de le caresser sensuellement, retraçant les courbes de ses muscles avant de l'embrasser laissant sa langue retracer ses pectoraux et ses abdominaux. Mais alors qu'il voulait encore aller plus bas, Lahar fut stoppé dans ses gestes par Dranbalt qui échangèrent leur place.

 **« Laisse moi en profiter aussi… »** déclara le chef de division avec une voix envoûtante.

Le capitaine rougit en entendant sa voix si sexy en ces moments-là et il ne put répliquer à cause des lèvres de son amant qui l'embrassèrent passionnément. Ce baiser dura au moins quelques minutes avant que Dranbalt ne le rompt pour son cou si appétissant. Il exécuta les même gestes du capitaine mais avec plus de passion et d'ardeur, n'hésitant pas à effectuer des caresses

osées par moment. Il descendit plus bas et retira le yukata de son amant jusqu'à sa taille pour avoir champ libre sur son torse de rêve. Il se mit à l'embrasser sensuellement, titillant ses tétons durcis par l'excitation et en les léchant pour faire gémir Lahar qui sentit son intimité se tendre au même moment. Le chef de division délaissa les tétons de son amant et se mit à lécher le reste de son torse avec une lenteur calculée qui fit gémir le capitaine. Ce dernier ne s'attendait pas à ce que Dranbalt aille encore plus loin que lui, il lui retira l'entièreté de son yukata, lui laissant comme seul vêtement, une serviette enroulée autour de la taille. Il rougit encore plus quand il vit les mains de son amant approchées de sa serviette. Mais contre tout attente, ils les posa juste sur sa taille avant de remonter au niveau de la tête et de l'embrasser sauvagement. Lahar répondit au baiser mais ne s'attendait pas à ce que le chef de division retire sa serviette en même temps, le laissant maintenant complètement nu. Dranbalt rompit doucement le baiser avant de retirer délicatement les lunettes de son capitaine avant de les poser et de lui murmurer.

 **« Si tu veux pas, j'te forcerai pas… »** déclara le jeune homme aux cicatrices sincère.

Mais Lahar voulait qu'il le fasse c'est pour cela qu'il le ré-attira violemment contre ses lèvres, l'embrassant ardemment.

 **« Je veux que tu le fasse… Dranbalt… prends… prends-moi en bouche… ordre de ton capitaine… »** déclara Lahar légèrement gêné.

 **« A vos ordres… capitaine… »** répliqua le chef de division.

Dranbalt fondit une nouvelle fois sur ses lèvres de son amant avant de descendre le long de son corps tout en l'embrassant sensuellement. Arrivé à son entre-jambe, il rapprocha sa tête de son intimité et donna quelques coups de langues faisant déjà gémir Lahar qui s'accrocha aux draps. Hélas, le capitaine n'était pas au bout de ses peines, il sentit son compagnon prendre son intimité en bouche et gémit de plus belle lorsque celui-ci commença un régulier et lent va-et-viens.

 **« Ah… ah… ah… Dran… Dranbalt… ah… ah… »**

En réponse, le chef de division accéléra le rythme de son mouvement faisant gémir davantage le jeune homme aux yeux lavandes dont le corps était recouvert de sueur. Il continua d'accélérer son va-et-viens, accentuant toujours les gémissements de son compagnon qui était aux anges, depuis le temps qu'il rêvait qu'on le prenne comme ça, Lahar n'était vraiment pas déçu.

 **« AH… ah… con… continues… ah ~ »** supplia le capitaine au bord de l'extase.

Dranbalt accéléra encore une fois son mouvement entendant les gémissements les plus subjectifs de son capitaine qui, apparemment, savourait cet instant. Mais alors qu'il allait continuer, les gémissement de Lahar se firent encore plus bruyants et commença à ralentir sachant très bien ce qui risquait de se produire si il continuait son mouvement. Il se stoppa dans ses gestes et délaissa l'intimité de son amant pour regagner ses lèvres si douces au toucher. Il l'embrassa passionnément avant de rompre le baiser.

 **« Retiens-toi jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à la fin… »** murmura Dranbalt.

Mais alors qu'il allait retirer sa propre serviette, le chef de division fut stoppé par Lahar qui le stoppa dans ses gestes, une lueur perverse brillant dans ses orbes lavandes.

 **« Laisse-moi aussi en profiter… »** déclara le capitaine en échangeant leurs places à nouveau.

Dranbalt se retrouva alors sous Lahar qui lui retira doucement sa serviette, dévoilant son intimité déjà tendue à son maximum. Le capitaine se mit dans l'entre-jambe de son amant et rapprocha sa tête de l'intimité de son amant.

 **« Lahar… »** gémit le chef de division.

Le capitaine donna quelques coups de langues pour commencer et commença à le prendre doucement en bouche faisant déjà gémir Dranbalt qui s'accrocha aux draps.

 **« Ah… mmh… La-Lahar… ah… ah… ~ »** gémit le jeune homme aux cicatrices.

Les gémissements du chef de division s'accentuèrent lorsque le capitaine le prit complètement en bouche et qu'il commença à effectuer un va-et-viens régulier. Il continua ce manège pendant une bonne vingtaine de minute écoutant les gémissements si sexy de Dranbalt qui n'en pouvait plus. Pourtant ce dernier en redemanda encore malgré son souffle erratique et son corps couvert de sueur.

 **« AH… AH… La-Lahar… Lahar… plus… plus… S'il-S'il-te… ah… ~ »** le chef de division.

Le capitaine accéléra encore son mouvement le pénétrant en même temps à un doigt pour le préparer à l'acte futur ; ce qui eut pour effet de faire cambrer Dranbalt qui se mit maintenant à crier tellement le plaisir était trop grand.

 **« Aaah ! C'est trop… c'est trop aanh ~ »** .

Lahar cessa ses gestes et ralentit son va-et-viens sachant très bien que son amant allait pas tardé à arriver au septième ciel et ça, le capitaine ne voulait pas qu'il y arrive. Pas déjà. Il se retira et remonta au niveau de la tête de Dranbalt qui était rouge et couvert de sueur. Il l'embrassa tendrement avant de rabattre les draps sur leurs deux corps et de s'allonger sur son amant, sans trop l'écraser. Il le regarda avec tendresse et mit sa tête dans son cou avant de le lécher sensuellement.

 **« Tu peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai… j'ai envie de toi… je t'aime… Dranbalt… »** murmura Lahar.

Le capitaine ré-embrassa son amant avec ardeur avant que ce dernier ne le rompe pour lui répondre :

 **« Toi non plus, tu peux savoir… je t'aime Lahar… je t'aime… »** répliqua le chef de division.

Les deux chevaliers s'embrassèrent passionnément tout en ajoutant leur langue alors que Lahar commença à pénétrer son compagnon, doucement, en évitant de lui faire mal mais Dranbalt, rompit le baiser à contre cœur en sentant l'intrusion. Le capitaine le vit se tordre de douleur continua à s'enfoncer en lui jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la garde. Il arrêta tout ses gestes et vit le visage de son chef de division crispé par la douleur. Il décida de rapprocher sa tête de la sienne et l'embrassa tendrement tout en faisant des va-et-viens avec son intimité pour essayer de le détendre.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Dranbalt s'était fait à la présence de Lahar et ondula son corps contre le sien pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait le feu vert pour qu'il puisse se mouvoir en lui. Le capitaine obéit et effectua un mouvement plus sec et violent faisant gémir son amant avant de se mouvoir lentement et régulièrement en lui. Le jeune homme aux cicatrices commença à gémir faiblement et se tint au dos de Lahar pour plus maintien. La chaleur commençait à devenir lourde, les deux chevaliers commençaient à haleter et le plaisir prenait encore plus d'ampleur. Lahar accentua le rythme de ses mouvements et fit augmenter le volume des gémissements de Dranbalt qui se croyait dans un rêve, tellement il était submergé par le plaisir.

 **« AH… Ah… La- Lahar… con-continues… je… je t'en supplie… »** gémit le jeune homme aux yeux gris.

 **« Ah… Dran-Dranbalt… aah ~ »**

Lahar accéléra donc son mouvement faisant encore plus gémir son amant qui, tout comme lui, était recouvert de sueur et commençait à être à bout de souffle. Ils continuèrent ce qu'ils avaient commencé pendant un bon moment, gémissant encore et toujours de plaisir.

Une heure était passée et Lahar continuait toujours de se mouvoir en Dranbalt qui commençait vraiment à être fatigué, tout comme le capitaine qui commençait à atteindre ses limites. Il accéléra une dernière fois son mouvement faisant maintenant crier son chef de division qui se cambra, sentant l'orgasme arrivé. Le capitaine entra une dernière fois en et s'étendit de tout de son long sur son compagnon, s'accrochant à lui, étant ravagé par l'orgasme. Tout comme Lahar, Dranbalt était au septième ciel et était entrain de se déverser sur leurs bustes. Ils étaient tout les deux secoués de spasmes, recouvert de sueur ainsi que de semence et avaient le sourire aux lèvres. Le capitaine se laissa tomber sur Dranbalt, à bout de souffle et essaya de reprendre une respiration régulière tout comme le chef de division. Le capitaine se mit à caresser sensuellement le torse de son amant en attendant que sa respiration se calme et fut imiter par Dranbalt qui se mit à caresser son dos.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent et Lahar se retira de son amant avant de se mettre à côté de lui en se collant sur son torse. Le jeune homme aux cicatrices passa un de ses bras dans le dos de son capitaine et le serra davantage contre lui. Lahar regarda son petit ami avec amour et rapprocha sa tête de la sienne.

 **« Je t'aime Dranbalt… »**

 **« Moi aussi Lahar… moi aussi »**

Les deux chevaliers s'embrassèrent tendrement avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée pour passer une très bonne nuit dans les bras de l'autre. Finalement, ils avaient réussit à s'avouer leurs sentiments en plus d'avoir passer une nuit endiablée, or ils ne le regrettèrent pas, même pas du tout…

* * *

 **~ THE END ~**

* * *

 **Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous plut ou ré-plut ! :3**

 **Ciao ciao !**

 **Chu ~**


End file.
